Gaming Arc
by ZeroSoulsRequiem
Summary: A Rwby and the The Gamer story centered around Jaune Arc .


This would be a perfect time for a spear to lodge itself in his hoodie halting his fall. However for one Jaune Arc, he wasn't as lucky.

He smashed through a couple of branches before he hit the ground face first. A normal hunter in-training with aura would have no problem standing after all that.

Jaune Arc however wasn't your ordinary hunter in-training. His aura was never unlocked. The lack of aura led to him sustaining multiple injuries that unfortunately for him couldn't be seen by the cameras in Emerald Forest.

All the cameras only saw was a hunter in-training catching his breath on the ground after a sloppy attempt at breaking his fall.

He felt so much pain but he didn't pass out. He knew he couldn't afford to. The forest was infested with Grimm and his screams during the fall would have attracted Grimm to him.

'Oum damn it. This freaking hurts.' as he tried moving around. 'I gotta get up before a Grimm finds me.' Ignoring the pain, Jaune got up using a tree as support. A rustling noise came from the bush behind him. He turned and caught a glimpse of a Beowolf circling him using the bushes as cover.

 _Ok shield up and point the pointy end of the sword at the Beowolf. I have to avoid being pinned down if I don't wanna die. I don't think I can push it off right now._ As he felt his body aching under the pressure of just standing.

The Beowolf pounced at him intent on pinning him down. Jaune angled his shield making the Beowolf's claw slide to his left and swung his sword overhead at the grimm.

The strike hit the Beowolf on it's shoulder but the Grimm was barely fazed. The Beowolf pounced again straight at his face. This time Jaune couldn't move away in time as he was to close to the Grimm . His shield arm too far left to bring it too cover his front. His sword arm being too slow to pull back after the swing. All he could do was stare at the Grimm in fear as it got closer and closer

 _I can't die here, I'm gonna be hunter. I can't die to the first Grimm I fight._ As time seemed to slow down the closer the Beowolf got to him. _Come on, move._ _ **MOVE** damn_ _it._

He closed his eyes unwilling to face the Beowolf when it tears his face off. Unbeknownst to Jaune his body lit up ever so slightly before what felt like seconds turned to minutes as he finally opened his eyes.

'What in Oum's name is going on' He whispered seeing the Beowolf frozen mid jump and everything in sight being in black and white except for one thing. A blue rectangle box floated between him and the Beowolf. He focused on the rectangle and saw there were words written on it.

 **Unpause the game**

 **Open** **main menu**

'What is this? Is this thing what's causing everything to freeze and lose colour.? What the hell does it mean by game.?' He practically screamed.

'Well definitely not unpausing till I figure things out at least so let's see the setting menu. ' He reached out and pressed the open setting menu.

The box disappear and reappeared not a second later with whole bunch of new options.

 **Status**

 **Items**

 **Equipment**

 **Skill**

 **Quest**

 **Reputation**

 _There's a lot more but I really don't wanna push the time limit on this pause thing, if there even is one._ He thought as he pressed the status option.

'I need to figure this out quickly just to be safe. ' As the box was quickly replaced by a new one.

 **Name :Jaune Arc**

 **Title :** **Vomit Boy**

 **You've made a heavy first impression. Increased chance of your enemies underestimating you**

 **Lvl :** **8**

 **Str:** **8**

 **Dex:** **11**

 **Int:** **18**

 **Wis:** **18**

 **Lck:2**

 **Available** **status point:9**

'Vomit boy? The perk is okay I guess but couldn't it have been anything else?' as he processed what he saw.

'Dunno about these numbers though but my luck sure explains a lot of things. ' as he looked over his stats.

'Bingo, just what I was looking for ' as he saw the available status points.

'9 Points even though I'm lvl 8? How does that work? Whatever man, I just need to put these points into something so I have a better chance at the Beowolf. Into what though?' he said as he focused back on what happened during the fight.

 _Not strength cause I had no problem pushing it away the first time. Probably dexterity so I can get out of my situation._ He thought as he put 7 points into dexterity and the rest into strength just to be careful.

 **Are you sure?**

 **Yes/N** **o**

 _As sure as I'll ever be._ As he pressed the yes button.

The numbers of his stats stated to go up until they got to how much he should have.

 **Name :Jaune Arc**

 **Title : Vomit Boy**

 **You've made a heavy first impression. Increased chance of your enemies underestimating you**

 **Lvl :8**

 **Str:10**

 **Dex:18**

 **Int:18**

 **Wis:18**

 **Lck:2**

 **Available status point:0**

 _I guess that's all I can do for now. Let's check out the other options._ He thought as he looked for some sort of a back button.

He found it on the top right corner of the screen. At least he thought it was. A curved arrow pointing to the left and next to it was a big red X.

 _At least it's easily understood unlike some of the newer games._ As he pressed the arrow.

 **Status**

 **Items**

 **Equipment**

 **Skill**

 **Quest**

 **Reputation**

 _Lets check the items this time._ He pressed the items and a new screen popped up. On it was 25 small empty squares arranged in 5 by 5.

 _So much for a starting potion set._ _The things I could equip are usually in the items as well so no use opening up the equipment part._ As he backed up to the main menu screen and opened up skill menu.

 **Active skills:**

 **None.**

 **Passive skill:**

 **Swordsmanship lvl3(45/100)**

 **Shield bearer lvl3(45/100)**

'Wait thats it? No skill page I can unlock, and only 2 passives. ' He couldn't help but shouted.

 _Guess that's all I can do._ As he opened up the pause menu.

 **Unpause the game**

 **Open main menu**

'I have to do this, I'm not gonna die here. I'm gonna be a hero. ' He shouted as pressed the unpause button.

The world slowly regained it's colour and when everything regained colour, the Beowolf moved.

He moved his shield to block the pounce and pushed it back tumbling a few meters away.

 _Woah, it went further than I thought. Must be the strength increase. Not to mention how lighter my body feels._ As he readied himself shield forward and his sword at his side.

The Beowolf got up and stayed still. Almost as if it was reassessing it's prey.

It's stalked forward slowly eyeing up Jaune.

Now, they were within arm's reach and the beast pounced again. This time the second it's paw were off the ground, Jaune heard a gun going off behind him and the beowolf's body was blasted away from Jaune immediately disintegrating.

He turned around to see that red haired girl from before noticing her green eyes.

Right beside her was a screen much like the game menu with her stats.

 **Name:Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Title: 4 Time Regional Champion**

 **You're known to your peers as a powerful fighter. Percentage increase to stats when fighting in a formal setting.Currently gives 46.875% increase .**

 **Lvl:38**

 **Str:42**

 **Dex:40**

 **Int:20**

 **Wis:17**

 **Lck:9**

Struggling to think, Jaune could only say one think.

'Holy Oum, would you look at these numbers'.

\--

(Author Notes)

Thanks for reading. I hope you don't mind that line thing I did to end the chapter.

This is my attempt at a The Gamer and RWBY crossover. I'm planning on make the chapter quite short like around 1k or 2k words.

If you have any question or suggestion do review. I would love some help improving my English especially that part after a character talk where you would follow it up with 'he said'.The percentage on Pryyha is just (25)plus(12.5)plus(6.25)plus(3.125).I had to write this way cause FF app is really buggy when it comes to math equation.

English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes in the story, do point them out. It's safe to assume that I did not know what I did wrong.

I hope I was able to describe the fight scene well enough for you guys.

Most likely gonna update in a week probably.


End file.
